Past Lives
by SouthernLoner
Summary: what if Rogue knew some major superheroes? huh? and just who might those superheroes be? look out! he shouted. she turned only to be sent sailing and landing roughly against what felt like a metal wall. thanks fer tha catch sugah.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what if Rogue knew some major superheroes? huh? and just who might those superheroes be? "look out!" he shouted. she turned only to be sent sailing and landing roughly against what felt like a metal wall. "thanks fer tha catch sugah." "still the same but watch your back or we'll both be shit out of luck." she grinned. "Y'all worry too much." well read and you'll find out in this fanfic...hope you enjoy.

SuperHeroes?

Rogue grunted as she faked the machine's hit for hurting and sent herself flying backwards into a wall. No knew she she had to pretend but lately it was getting more obvious and she was trying with all of her might to not let anything slip drastically.

"Rogue are you like okay? That hard to have like totally hurt."

"Yeah Kit." she mumbled but got back into the fight ignoring Logan's burning gaze against her back as he knew something was off with her lately. Seeing her roommate deeply asleep Rogue slipped out of bed but never touched the ground instead she opened the door and closed it softly behind her before she made her way to the Danger Room but Logan growled seeing her from the darkness of his door before following though being careful. She flew around swtting things left and right and he became confused as to why she never used these powers around the others. "Logan." she said startled when she came out and found he had called the other teachers as well. "Ah can explain."

"Then move it Stripes. What the hell was with that."

She bowed her head and wrung her hands together. "Ah can't use them out in public." she said.

"Why not child?"

"Because then you'll be hounded harshly." came Mystique's voice.

"What are you talking about Blue?" he growled.

"She mehns if Ah use mah powers those ones that is then...then..."

"Then what Stripes?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She sighed and looked down. "Then Ah'm in trouble."

As she looked up the Professor got her drifintg thoughts and nodded. "What she means Logan is she was told to not use her powers. Those was saw inside. If the others saw it they would undoubtably wish for her to use them to strengths then odds. While most of the time she uses little bits as we saw in team practice she doesn't use them fully only because if she does then people will come after her. And she was ordered to lay low." the girl nodded looking anywhere but Logan.

"By who? And who will come after her?"

"She's a superhero Logan." he said eyes locked with Rogue's.

"A few years back Ah was told ta come here and stay low. At least until they knew whether or not the threat ta us was gone."

"Why just you?" he asked as they walked heading for the war room.

"Because Ah didn't have a family. Of any sorts." she sighed and sunk into a seat. "An' no body could fahnd someone who tahed inta mah blood. Outta everyone one earth. An' fer them ta not fahnd it even after all tha thangs they can git it's...shockin'."

"Wait child. Are you saying your positive that no one on earth is related to you in anyway."

"Yes. An' not long after weh figured that out weh tahed it inta somethang else."

"What child?"

"Weh don't think Ah'm from Earth." she said avoiding all eye contact.

"Okay now she really aint feeling well---

"No Logan she's telling the truth...but what i don't understand is where could you have come from?" she sighed and shrugged sadly. Ororo hugged her gently knowing how hard it must be on the girl and the Professor took her hand gently. "We'll help you anyway possible Rogue. Now on off to bed."

"Darlin'?"

"Yes Logan?" she asked.

"If you want...me and you can do some special training from now on." she smiled and nodded before walking out and they said nothing to the others about it. However peace never seems to ever last for the X-Men though does it?

* * *

Authors Note: so? tell me should i ditch it? Or continue? not sure yet...lol...please just review and tell me what you think...by the way why i came up with this was because Rogue doesn't remember her parents and all so i figured maybe just maybe...i could come up with my own twist about it


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what if Rogue knew some major superheroes? huh? and just who might those superheroes be? "look out!" he shouted. she turned only to be sent sailing and landing roughly against what felt like a metal wall. "thanks fer tha catch sugah." "still the same but watch your back or we'll both be shit out of luck." she grinned. "Y'all worry too much." well read and you'll find out in this fanfic...hope you enjoy.

Authors Note: okay i want to thank everyone who gave me a well thanked review to help me continue this. Now I'm not so sure for those who asked about who the parents are i'm thinking may having her related to Raven of teen titans...that or have her brother be super man...see i'm still working on it so how about this I'll do this story with the voting... all right lets get to chapter two.

Chatper Two

She should have known peace wasn't gong to last very long after the teachers found out about it instead in New York there were some problems. She skidded to a halt and looked around Kitty and Scott stopping beside her wondering why she had taken off and why she stopped so suddenly.

"Rogue like what is up with you like today?" panted Kitty. Ignoring her roommate as her eyes darted around before she let them widen and leapt back something hitting right where she had been and landing on Scott who stood ram rod straight slowly looking up at her face then passed her to the figure she knew was staring at her with a leering grin.

She huffed her white fringe out of her face as she stepped back from Scott. "Grand." she muttered then turned to face the figure.

"Well now this is certainly a surprise. Here I was expecting SuperMan and now here I find myself staring at---

"An' here Ah thought y'all came fer a fahght Freeze." she growled. Bobby who stood with the younger X-Men inside a store now all came outside to watch and made a stupid comment.

"Dude he's got powers like mine!" Rogue glared shutting him up and Freeze froze the boy shocked when all the boy did was tilt his head the ice receding.

"I see you have made some new friends."

"Let's jus' go Freeze so Ah kin kick yer ass an' git home fer a long shower." then dodged some ice that went right through Kitty.

"Oh stand still!" he said and began shooting after her watching her backflip and summersault around intently.

"Freeze!" boomed a voice and both turned to the voice.

"Hey! Y'all used meh as bait?!" she protested crossing her arms.

Hje gave a small grin from the air. "Sorry."

"Uh huh sure. Can weh bag this ahce cube an' go home?" she asked and with a nod she lunged tackling the blueish man to the ground hard before backing off to let the man in the air take care of him but she wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Look out!" he shouted. She turned only to be sent sailing and landing roughly against what felt like a metal wall.

"Thanks for the catch sugah."

"Still the same but watch your back or we're both shit out of luck."

She grinned. "Y'all worry too much." then looked down as he moved them back sharply.

"You all right?" she nodded then stepped out of his hold where she looked around floating of her own accord. "What's wrong?"

"Where'd heh go?" she asked dryly and looked around with skilled eyes.

"Gone for now." called a voice from the building they were near.

"Ah thought y'all only came out at nahght?" she grinned.

He gave a wry grin. "Well...normally but I made an exception today." she floated down and hugged him before groaning. "What's wrong?"

"Ah gunna have a lot o' explainin' ta do." looking behind him where all of those in town (The X-Men) were standing with various looks on thier faces.

* * *

Authors Note: so anyone liking this chapter? i sure hope so tell me what you think please! lol...sorry school is up and i messed my hand up last night lol...anyway hope you like. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what if Rogue knew some major superheroes? huh? and just who might those superheroes be? "look out!" he shouted. she turned only to be sent sailing and landing roughly against what felt like a metal wall. "thanks fer tha catch sugah." "still the same but watch your back or we'll both be shit out of luck." she grinned. "Y'all worry too much." well read and you'll find out in this fanfic...hope you enjoy.

Authors Note: okay i want to thank everyone who gave me a well thanked review to help me continue this.

Chatper Three

The Professor's office was in complete chaos people yelling and finally someone snapped.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed floating dangerously. She floated there between the red and blue dressed man and the one in pure black looking only slightly smaller then both who stood straight backed soft frowns over their mouths as they remained silent.

"No Professor since when has she been able to do this? Since when has---

"STOP TALKIN' LAHKE AH AINT HERE DAMMIT!" she screamed and banged her fists down without thinking and breaking the table in half with a loud crack. The room went silent instantly staring at her in shocked silence.

"Calm down." said the one in black laying his hand over her fisted one. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you. At all." he said sternly. She lowered herself to the ground and felt two strong hands on her shoulders as she bowed her head breathing deeply to calm herself before she blew a fuse.

"As I was trying to say Scott I as do the other teachers understand the need for this to be kept under---

"Professor it doesn't matter anymore." said Batman.

"What?"

"Freeze knew...bah midnahght er less...tha world will know Ah still live." she sighed calmed once more.

"Child what do you mean?"

"She means that if Freeze knows the world will...she used her powers and for all we know is he recorded the whole encounter. The whole world will know the Metal Maiden is back." stated Batman once more stepping forward.

"She's what?!" screamed some in shock and awe all staring at her with mouths agape.

"You heard me. The Metal Maiden." she calmed and stood tall ignoring the looks and turned to the Professor.

"Ah knew it was bound ta happen sooner er later." she sighed bowing her head again.

"Your leaving aren't you?" asked someone from the side and she looked up at Jamie as Logan stood a little taller looking at her as well.

"Ah...Ah don't know." then slowly walked out. Jamie watched her sitting there back to him with Batman and Superman in silence hidden in the shadows.

"What do you want to do?"

"Ah don't know Batman. Ah don't...this may beh mah home...but it aint safe with meh. Ah can git too many people hurt. An' Ah don't wanna."

"I can protect you at home."

"Ah dun need father Batman. Ah dun know what Ah need..."

"You and I both know right now you need a father not a partner."

"He's right and you know it."

"Gawd wah dun y'all lock meh up in prison while y'alls are plannin' how ta lock meh in tha damn basement!?" she yelled indignently.

They looked to each other and murmured. "Now theres an idea." she yelled and threw her hands up.

"Anna we're kidding." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Its up to you..."

"Ah know." and they walked toward the two rooms lent to them for the time being. Standing there she looked around the room and sighed but felt them walk up behind her. "Ah'm leaving." and thier hands settled onto her shoulders gently and strongly at the same time.

Silence resounded before. "So your really leaving because this Freeze guy knows you?"

"It's too dangerous here...fer meh ta stay here y'all could git hurt. Ah'm sorry really but Ah hafta go." then turned walking away from her friends and some-what family.

* * *

Authors Note: so what did you think? sorry tis taking so long what with school and everything so let me know what you think 


End file.
